Sometimes I'm Good
by valkyrie-fe
Summary: ...but when I'm bad, I'm even better." Aerosmith, 'Falling in Love is so Hard on the Knees ' Fiction starring Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. One word prompt inspiration. Various themes, ratings, and content.
1. Lazy Days

**Title:** Lazy Days

**Rating:** PG/K+

**Warnings: **Slash, twincest, silly cuteness.

No really, this turned out way cuter than I intended.

**Prompt: **Lazy.

* * *

Sideswipe began to enjoy the lazy days with his twin the most. The ones where the stillness was hanging throughout the air like ripe fruit on the trees that populated the planet, Decepticon activity at a low - and when the red twin would complain the most of boredom.

But it was never _so_ bad as he would bemoan. It was these days he'd spend with Sunstreaker, hanging around and entertaining himself while the golden twin read, or challenging him to races, or dragging him around the Ark on runs of mischief... it really didn't matter - to either of them - so long as they were together.

Today was one of those days. After racing around the desert and stretching out too-stressed and confined limbs, they found themselves in something of a meadow. Sideswipe was stretched out in the sweet-smelling grass, staring up the sky with the Earth's sun glinting off his armor. The metal was somewhat dusty from their antics in the desert, though he noticed with some amusement that Sunstreaker's was practically flawless again. The yellow twin was sitting at the base of a large tree, scribbling something on a datapad, and looking mysteriously clean, as though dirt repelled from the yellow plating.

The thought made Sideswipe chuckle, and that was all it took for Sunstreaker's concentration on the datapad to break. He looked over at his twin, staring at him for a moment. "What are you finding so funny?"

The red twin grinned. "Nothing," he replied, gazing up at the sky once more. He could practically feel Sunstreaker frowning at him, and saw the expression he'd known was there when he glanced back at his brother. Another laugh escaped him; he patted the grass next to where he lay in invitation.

Now looking the slightest bit suspicious, Sunstreaker regarded his twin for a moment before subspacing the datapad and stylus that were sitting abandoned in his lap and moving closer to Sideswipe. A smile crossed his lips, laughter once more bubbling from his vocalizer as his twin seated himself very carefully, almost primly, on the ground. Sunstreaker's suspicion grew and he gave his brother a look that very plainly said _'try it and you're fragged.'_

Sideswipe snorted. "C'mon Sunny, it's just grass. It's not gonna hurt you." As though to illustrate this point, he wiggled in on the ground.

Sunstreaker only stared. "But aren't the humans always moaning about grass stains?" he responded, giving the space his twin was obviously trying to get him to lie in a dubious look.

"Yeah. On their _clothes_. It's not gonna hurt your armor."

The golden twin scoffed. "Well, that doesn't mean I _want_ to go rolling around in the dirt like some mechs," he retorted.

"Oh but it can be so fun!" Sideswipe snickered. Quickly kicking out a leg, he pushed himself up, only to pounce on his twin and pin him to the ground. A surprised noise escaped Sunstreaker, quickly followed by several curses.

"Get off of me, you big sparkling," he grumbled, pushing at the unmoving frame of his highly amused brother.

Instead of continuing to forcefully pin Sunstreaker to the ground, though, Sideswipe instead curled on top of his twin, entwining their limbs and nuzzling his helm next to his brother's. "Mm, don't tell me you find it uncomfortable," he murmured. The laziness of the day seemed to seep into his demeanor. Sunstreaker made a scoffing noise, but his protesting had silenced - he'd even wrapped a single arm around the red twin's waist.

"Mmph. Overgrown sparkling," was Sunstreaker's only reply.

Sideswipe grinned into his twin's neck, before lifting his head to smirk at him. "Maybe, but you love me," he practically sing-songed. Sunstreaker grunted in response, giving the other an unamused look. Sideswipe laughed. "Admit it, Sunny," he demanded, resting his chin on the yellow chassis.

"Don't call me that."

Sideswipe scoffed, shifting closer to his brother's face again. "_Sunny,_" he said with emphasis. The golden twin growled, his arms tightening their hold on Sideswipe's waist in warning. The latter laughed again. "Aww, poor baby," he said mockingly. "Y'know nicknames are usually for endearment."

"So? My _actual_ name works just fine. You make it seem like 'Sunstreaker' is so hard to say."

"Oh, do I?" Sideswipe shifted his arms, looping them around his twin's shoulders, his thumbs tracing along the audial fins on his brother's helm. "_Sunstreaker,_" he purred against the golden mech's lips before kissing him softly. Said twin shuddered ever so slightly, his grip on his brother tightening as he responded in kind.

A soft hum slipped from Sideswipe's vocalizer, pulling away again to gaze at Sunstreaker with dimmed optics. A scowl was on the yellow twin's lips again, one of his hands moving to rest against the back of his brother's helm and press at it, re-meeting their lips.

Their actions were as unconcerned as they had been before, lounging around the tree on a slow day. Even as the kisses deepened, they still retained that languor that was so unlike the frenzied, lust-ridden encounters back on the Ark. In the warzone.

Here it was just another lazy day. And as his twin rolled them over, never one to be totally content unless he was in control, Sideswipe silently concluded that lazy days were the best.


	2. Home

**Rated:** R

**Warnings:** PWP (seriously, it doesn't even try to have plot), interfacing! [pnp], twincest

TRUE STORY: I wrote this in a porn challenge topic in an LJ comment. As in, literally clicked "reply" and started typing. Aaaaa. XD

-

When Sideswipe returned, he found himself quite immediately occupied. In less than an astrosecond, it seemed, his twin was upon him with hands already roving over half his plating. A chuckle rumbled up from him, earning himself something of a glare from Sunstreaker.

"Were you just sitting here alone in the dark?" he said, teasing. Sunstreaker only grunted, shifting his hands down to play with Sideswipe's hip plating. The red twin hummed, arching into the touch.

"Tell Prime and Prowl never to separate us on missions again," he mumbled in his normal moody bad-nature.

"Yeah, because Prowl will definitely take any advice I give him," Sideswipe snorted. He opened his mouth to continue that train of thought, but Sunstreaker chose that moment to shove him into the wall behind them and capture his lips hungrily. Comments on Prowl's bull-headed nature fled Sideswipe's mind in favor of responding to that kiss.

"You talk too slagging much," the golden twin grumbled against his lips. Sideswipe chuckled, his optics flashing coyly.

"Mmm, what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged.

In response, Sunstreaker moved his hands, which had still been occupied with Sideswipe's hips, and grabbed onto his twin's audial horns, using them as leverage to meet their lips again. The red twin gasped into the kiss, a surprised noise yipping from his vocalizer. Sunstreaker smirked against his lips, biting sharply and possessively before slipping his glossa between his brother's conveniently parted lips, re-exploring and reclaiming.

Sideswipe moaned softly, responding eagerly to the kiss. His glossa rubbed against Sunstreaker's, twining around it. Normally, he would be giving more of a reaction, but it was quite hard to think to do anything else but cling to his twin's form when he was kissing him so slagging well and rubbing at his audios that way.

A soft whimper escaped him, and at that Sunstreaker retreated, the smirk still tugging his lips. His hands fell away from his brother's oh-so-sensitive audial horns (and a soft whine escaped his pouting lips at that) as he bent close, nibbling at Sideswipe's jawline. "I don't think I could ever shut your big mouth," he murmured.

"Sh-shut up," he said, breathless as Sunstreaker's hands found and teased along the transformation seams along his chassis. A low chuckle escaped the golden twin.

"I thought you were supposed to leave the tough-guy attitude to me," he replied, fingers still doing their tantalizing dance over those seams, sometimes poking in to tweak at a wire or two.

"A-ah!" Sideswipe writhed between Sunstreaker and the wall he'd pressed the red twin to. As though in retaliation, he finally dragged his hands down to work over similar seams in Sunstreaker's chassis, grinning when he heard the hiss he elicited from his brother.

The golden twin shifted to attack his brother's lips once again, met with the fiery, processor-melting response Sideswipe usually gave. It wasn't long before they were scrabbling more insistently at each other's wiring, forming the connection they had both been burning for. Sideswipe let out a shamelessly loud groan, his head falling back and optics flickering. Sunstreaker kept his hold tight on his twin, his limbs trembling ever so slightly at the hot, whirling connection, the energy and data and everything that was Sideswipe roiling through his systems. And as Sideswipe gave another of those enticing rolls of his hips, he felt himself give into overload, his twin right on his heels, as system by system fritzed out and everything went dark as his optics glitched.

Somehow they had ended up on the floor. Sunstreaker had to assume that he'd lost his balance, but he wasn't quite complaining with Sideswipe curled on top of him. He almost thought his brother was actually sleeping until the red twin powered on his optics and grinned lazily at him. Sunstreaker snorted, shaking his head.

"And you want to tell Prime not to separate us..." he murmured softly, amusement in his optics. Sunstreaker didn't respond, instead wrapping his arms protectively around his brother. It was a stupid comment. Really.

-

Turns out I was the only one who contributed. THANKS GUYS, THAT WAS AWESOME. /snort


End file.
